


A Moonlight Promise

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Night time promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: every time lovers cease their passionate lovemaking they go to sleep, some reflect on their decisions but some have a little talk and make promises before they bid tonight goodbye





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my early January fanfic, sorry for not being able to post anything right now, I had a lot of works to scrap and remove, got pre occupied with my work at home and in preparation for going back to work at January 4, but no need to worry I will still write because this makes me stay sane after my work

A warm shower and two warm hearts, kissing and caressing each other, two lovers adoring each other’s body, their adoration to each other was high enough to flatter a goddess, goddess the woman is in the eyes of the man who loved her.

The warmth of the water died down when the man carried her wet naked form outside the bath and laid her down the bed to further more adore the pristine body of the woman. A warm kiss trailed the legs of the woman as she whispered “Jack” in a tone so seductive that she has all the right to moan his name like that.

His kiss was not enough to please his love; aroused she was but satisfied she isn’t, the man noticing the dissatisfaction of his woman kissed the only place he knows, his eyes still focused at the woman’s sparkly blue eyes, his tongue caressed the center of her lips up to the sensitive parts of her aroused womanhood

Hands soft and gentle brushed the hair of her lover who was indulging a dirty kiss to her wet womanhood, her hands formed up and gripped his hair, formally giving him the signal to let her release her sweet rise to crescendo and with one blissful moan she climaxed with an intense moan, with a satisfied smile her lover rose up and kissed the side of her neck while teasing his fully erect manhood on her overly sensitive part the woman not taking his teasing anymore pleaded for him to insert it inside of her,

This time the man who was silent the whole time spoke only to complement her body “Angela, your very tight” tears of both pain and pleasure rolled down on her eyes when she felt herself drawing blood, weird it seems that this is a usual night for them, concerned the man asked “If this is too much please tell me so we can stop” eyes of concern washed away the pain she was feeling when her hand cupped the cheek of her lover giving him the affirmation that she was alright, the man still worried continued on thrusting inside her but gently.

“Ah, faster Jack please faster” her hand gripped the arm of the man on top of her, her other hand was leaving scratch marks on his back making him elicit a erotic but pained moan making him haste his thrusting, “Ah, Ja~Jack I… I’m…. Ah… ple…please do… fu…fuck ah Jack” incoherent words comes out of the woman, her face flushing extremely, the man felt the woman breathing hard in sync with his panting when he leaned over her and kissed her.

Concluding their intense love making, he switched position with her, though the female lover’s legs were unsteady due to the immense pleasure that he gave her, she tried to move up and down grinding her womanhood in his, both of them sweating bullets, she felt another peak, but this time _oh this time_ the man announced his peak too “oh Angela, I’m coming” pleasurably, the woman responded by letting the man grope her plump breast and suck on her deeply aroused nipples, a hard thrust marked the end of their love making, a loud erotic scream filled the room lighted only by the moonlight “JAAAAACCKK!!!”

She dismounted her tired lover with a smile she kissed his neck, though the man was still tired, he mustered up his final strength to carry the woman up to his lap where both their sweat encrusted naked form touched together, their hearts beating as one as she spoke softly, her ear solemnly listening to the heartbeat of the man _“Jack I want you to promise me, that every time you’re at the field, you’ll never forget that I’m always waiting for you back home”_ her hand tangled with the calloused hands of the man she’s grown fond of, she added _“please don’t be a hero, I want you to run when everything is lost, I don’t want you to be hurt, I don’t want to lose you, you’re my only hope, my only love”_ flushing a smile, the man sighed though tired his hand held hers tightly and with care he said _“I promise I won’t die, for you I will try my best not to, knowing that I have you, why should I play hero?”_

Silence fills the room when he saw his blonde lover sleeping with a tear on her eye; he wiped it and grabbed a blanket to cover their naked form, and with a whisper on her ear “I love you” the night was cold but their love was warm, and let the night stay that way for tomorrow was a hope, and never a promise.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: after a few weeks of taking a break, I am back but work related stuff will make me longer to post, anyways, if you like my work, press the bookmark, but if you really love it, show it some love by clicking the Kudos button, comments, suggestions and requests will be entertained one by one, thank you and I’ll talk to you later


End file.
